<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon kisses by hyugapineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453606">Watermelon kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple'>hyugapineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Akaashi sitting in a tree, kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very self-indulgent drabble written at midnight.<br/>Highly recommend listening to BTS's Serendipity while reading this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the sky is clear of clouds and Kuroo Tetsurou tastes like watermelon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not just watermelon, Akaashi concludes. It’s the watermelon served at lunch and the mints Akaashi insisted they chewed before he got his mouth on his. It’s also Kuroo’s unique taste that Keiji grows to love more and more each time Tetsurou’s tongue slides against his, invading his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. He shouldn’t get too into this. Not when he presses Kuroo against the rough surface of the tree trunk, as they’re both sitting on a thick branch, a few meters above the grassy ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t really control himself. Tetsurou’s hands rest on Keiji’s hips, gripping on the clothed flesh in a shy manner. Akaashi caresses the older’s face, thumb on his cheek while they exchange soft, gentle pecks, then deeper, sweeter kisses. Keiji thinks Kuroo’s expression is adorable when he leans back just a little to press their foreheads together. He thinks the blush he sees spreading on the Nekoma captain’s cheeks is endearing, and Akaashi knows his own face is dusted with a red hue too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss more. It’s delicate, warm, and quiet. Akaashi, despite his calm exterior, can only think about how good it feels to have Kuroo so close to him. Delicate whispers slip in between. Kuroo’s hand is on the setter’s back now. Akaashi decides that the way Kuroo pronounces “Kaashi”, hushed against his lips, is the most beautiful name one has ever called him. He wants but doesn’t tell Tetsurou to call him only by that word. Not when he knows how much hell, or, as Konoha-san says, friendly curiosity his team will manifest later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, when he knows that Kuroo too, despite the addicting, sweet smooches, can be one real pain in the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo takes his hand, and Akaashi intertwines their fingers together. Kuroo calls him pretty, but Akaashi thinks Tetsurou is more beautiful, with barely visible freckles on his nose and cheeks, and fascinating amber irises that peer into his when he opens his eyes to stare back. Kuroo smiles and says that he is in love with him. Akaashi, with a timid kiss in the corner of Tetsurou’s lips, whispers that he is too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go back soon.” Kuroo eventually murmurs, breaking the kiss with a soft, wet sound. Akaashi, much to his own surprise, whines in protest. “They’ll notice that the captain and the vice-captain of not one, but two teams are missing, ‘Kaashi.” Tetsurou laughs, soothing the younger with a peck of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji knows he’s right. It won’t be long before the others notice their absence and start to question their whereabouts. And it won’t be long before Bokuto will come back shouting and looking around for the two, unaware that Akaashi just wants to kiss Kuroo, up in a tree, away from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few more minutes?” Keiji eventually asks, already peering at Kuroo with soft eyes - a trick that he knows will weaken Tetsurou’s heart. He nuzzles the older’s cheek with his nose, lips brushing the skin, but never planting a kiss on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Just a few more minutes.” Kuroo gives in with a roll of his eyes and leans in to kiss the smile that creeps up on Keiji’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo tastes like watermelon, Akaashi thinks, letting the older bite then suck on his lower lip delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to taste like watermelon too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>How'd you like it?<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️<br/>Chat me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>